Eslabones perdidos
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Son grises, no tienen bando y harán lo que sea por sobrevivir. Tienen diecisiete años, una guerra a sus espaldas y un instinto de supervivencia al que se agarran casi con desesperación.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo me divierto. Si yo escribiera Harry Potter estaría lleno de Slytherins, _angst_ y no sería para niños.

 _Este fic participa en el reto especial "Más de 3.000 historias" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

Elegí el reto **Literatura musical** y me tocó la forma rondó

* * *

 **Eslabones perdidos**

 _"Slytherin: El lugar en el que todos tuvimos nombre y apellido, fines y sueños, distintos de los de los demás. Pero, a pesar de todo, el lugar en el que sabíamos que teníamos que refugiarnos o buscar aliados. En el que lloramos y reímos."_

 _Mortífago, Capítulo 27: Improvisando, Metanfetamina_

* * *

 _Cuando te despiertas casi a medianoche, la ves en la cama de Draco, que no está. No tienes ni idea de dónde se ha metido, pero ella está sentada allí, mirándose los pies, con el cabello completamente negro cayéndole sobre la cara. Te quedas viéndola un momento, hasta que ella voltea, medio mordiéndose el labio y te descubre observándola._

 _―Blaise ―dice―, estás despierto._

 _Si fuera otro día, le recordarías que sólo está diciendo obviedades, pero en ese momento no quieres hacerla enojar. El curso empezó hace poco menos de mes y medio y, aunque Pansy intenta esconder el miedo que le tiene a los Carrow, nunca lo logra. Al menos, no delante de ti. Así que te pones en pie y vas hasta la cama de Malfoy, que sabrá Merlín donde se ha metido._

 _―¿Qué haces despierta? ―le preguntas._

 _Ella se encoge de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia a su miedo. No lo logra. Nunca lo logra._

 _―No podía dormir ―responde―, así que vine a ver a Draco._

 _Pero Draco no está. Sabrá Morgana en donde decidió meterse aquella noche, pero sólo puedes pensar que no es nada bueno._

 _Así que haces lo que debería hacer él: pasarle el brazo por la espalda a su novia y ofrecerle un hombro sobre el que dejar embarrados sus miedos. Pansy no llora, pero sientes como se estremece un poco cuando la tocas._

* * *

 **Pansy Parkinson**

Neville está enfrente del salón en la clase de Amycus. No ha podido quedarse callado, como siempre. Es la primera vez que Pansy Parkinson observa algo parecido a valentía en Neville Longbottom, pero aquel tipo de valentía le sigue pareciendo estupidez. Se ha ganado un castigo por segunda vez en la semana; volverá a ser el saco de patatas del pobre desgraciado a quien le toque practicar la _cruciatus_ en él. Pansy nunca puede ver directamente a los torturados, le parece un espectáculo obsceno y deprimente, que se aleja de todos los principios que alguna vez sus anteriores profesores intentaron meterles en la cabeza. La mayoría de los torturados se esfuerzan por no gritar, pero casi todos acaban sucumbiendo.

―¿Quién quiere seguir las instrucciones ―empieza Amycus Carrow― y practicar la maldición _cruciatus_ en su compañero?

Se pasea por todo el salón, buscando a su víctima. Pansy, deseando ser invisible, ruega porque no se fije en ella. La chica lleva un mes y poco más logrando pasar desapercibida, pero sabe que eso no durará para siempre. Tarde o temprano el profesor Carrow se detendrá al lado de ella y le indicará que es la elegida. Y ella no podrá negarse, porque no quiere sufrir en carne propia los efectos de la maldición imperdonable.

Cuando Amycus se detiene justo al lado de ella, intenta contener la respiración, no hacer ningún gesto.

―Quizá usted ―Amycus arrastra un poco las palabras de manera desagradable―, señorita Parkinson.

Asiente casi imperceptiblemente y estira la mano para agarrar la varita. Le tiembla un poco, pero Pansy intenta ignorarlo. Respira hondo.

―Yo lo haré ―suena una voz al fondo del salón. Pansy voltea: es Blaise, que ha alzado la mano y en cuyo rostro no se alcanza a ver ninguna emoción.

―Perfecto, señor Zabini, regálenos su demostración ―le pide Amycus Carrow y Pansy sabe que, por una clase más está salvada.

Debe recordar darle las gracias a Blaise.

* * *

 _Tracey Davis es la primera persona de Slytherin que se gana un castigo. Se acerca navidad y, hasta ese momento, la mayoría de los Slytherin han dado por supuesto que el escudo de su túnica los va a salvar. Sin embargo, Tracey es la encargada de recordarles que estaban equivocados._

 _La ves entrar a la sala común después del castigo y algo parece diferente en ella. Se mueve más lento y tiene un moretón que le cubre todo el ojo. Por lo demás, te recuerda a la misma Tracey de siempre: peinada con una coleta alta sobre el cabello color caoba, la misma mirada orgullosa._

 _Casi todo el mundo se aparta a su paso, como si nadie quisiera ser relacionado con ella, por miedo. La dejan a su suerte, como una paria, por puro instinto de supervivencia. Tú la vez sentarse en una de las mesas al fondo de la sala común y sacar un pergamino, ignorando al resto de la gente._

 _Te acercas. Jalas una silla, te sientas._

 _―¿Es la tarea de Transformaciones? ―preguntas, señalando su pergamino._

 _Ella alza la mirada, y si se sorprende de que le dirijas la palabra con normalidad, no dice nada. Asiente._

 _―¿Te importaría pasármela? ―pides―. Después puedo ayudarte con encantamientos._

 _Ella dice que sí. Medio sonríe. El secreto es tratarla con normalidad._

* * *

 **Tracey Davis**

Es la segunda vez que la descubren dejando escapar a un alumno perteneciente al Ejército de Dumbledore. Tracey descubre que la vez pasada el castigo había sido sólo la advertencia y que está vez Alecto está decidida a que aprenda la lección. Hizo que Malfoy la torturara hasta vomitar él y hasta hacerla gritar. Aun siente que se convulsiona, pero ni siquiera la han llevado con Madame Pomfrey. Alecto Carrow la ha lanzado a una pequeña «habitación» en las mazmorras y la ha asegurado con cadenas.

―Quizá, así, la próxima vez aprendas a no dejar escapar a los que rompen las reglas ―le dice Alecto, cerrando la puerta―. Quizá tu padre no esté tan contento con la visita que le hagamos. Es _muggle_ , ¿no?

En ese momento, Tracey reacciona.

―¡NO! ¡No! ―Se lanza hacia adelante, intentando alcanzar la puerta, pero las cadenas que conjuró Alecto la detienen―. ¡No! Por favor, mi padre… no, por favor…

―Eso lo debiste haber pensado antes de romper las reglas.

Alecto Carrow se va, dejandola sola, en la oscuridad. Sola, adolorida y sobre todo, humillada. Por fin ha conseguido hacerla llorar, arrancarle todas las lágrimas que no pudo arrancarle a punta de varita. Sabe lo que va a pasar si le hacen esa visita a su padre, que no tiene la culpa de nada y que ni siquiera sabe qué está pasando. Cierra los ojos e intenta aguantar los sollozos, pero, por primera vez, no puede. Las lágrimas caen incontrolablemente, resbalan por sus mejillas y alcanzan incluso su cuello.

Sabe que, un día, la próxima semana, recibirá una carta con malas noticias, si Alecto no ha mentido y efectivamente le harán una visita a su padre. Se imagina abriendo la carta en el Gran Comedor, intentando contener las lágrimas.

Después eso, será huérfana.

Ella sólo ha ayudado al Ejército de Dumbledore porque no quiere que los Carrow ganen, pero después de eso, sabe que han ganado. De repente, todos sus ideales le parecen estúpidos y se dice que debió de haber hecho lo mismo que todos sus demás compañeros: sobrevivir, pasar desapercibidos, volverse invisible. Pero quiso creer en algo y eso le ha salido mal. Completamente mal.

Las lágrimas no dejan de caer, incontrolablemente, hasta que se queda dormida.

* * *

 _Has regresado de vacaciones de navidad. Tu madre insistió que deberían marcharse a Italia, que nadie los detendría, pero tú insististe en volver. Le dijiste que se marchara ella, si quería, pero que tu volvería. Te dijo que era riesgoso y que te estabas exponiendo sin razón, pero no hiciste casi. Allí estás otra vez, en Hogwarts. La habitación está casi vacía. Nott lee algo, Draco dejó su baúl y desapareció y Crabbe y Goyle aún no han llegado._

 _―¿Te fue bien en las vacaciones? ―le preguntas a Nott. Tiene el mismo humor de un dementor en ese momento._

 _Se encoge de hombros._

 _―Vamos, Theodore ―intentas animarlo._

 _Es el más callado de todos. Le dirige poco la palabra a Draco últimamente, pues nunca han sido demasiado amigos. Siempre se ha mantenido alejado de los problemas grandes. Fue el primer niño raro al que le hablaste en el expreso de Hogwarts._

 _―Acércate ―te pide, con una voz sin inflexiones, como si hablara alguien sin emociones._

 _Alzas las cejas, con curiosidad, y vas a donde está leyendo un libro. Él lo deja de lado y empieza a subirse la camisa del lado del antebrazo izquierdo, con lentitud. Cuando, finalmente, deja ver lo que hay bajo ella, contienes una expresión de horror mezclado con sorpresa._

 _―¿Cómo te parece que me ha ido? ―te pregunta Theodore con acidez._

 _En su brazo está la marca tenebrosa, reluciente._

* * *

 **Theodore Nott**

Siempre ha sabido que pasaría. Desde el momento en que había cumplido los quince años y había oído los rumores de que Lord Voldemort había vuelto. La marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo izquierdo sólo es la prueba de lo que siempre supo. Lo que marca su apellido y lo que es. Ni siquiera intentó resistirse cuando su padre empezó a presionar.

Sin embargo, sabe la verdad. Sabe que su padre lo cambió por un poco de redención. El único motivo por el cual Lord Voldemort marca a adolescentes de diecisiete años es porque considera que son la única debilidad de sus padres. Theodore no sabe si él es la única debilidad de Abdiel Nott o si su padre sólo lo ha usado como una moneda de cambio, pero en el fondo no quiere averiguarlo. Siempre han sido distantes y, en ese momento, cada vez lo son más. Theodore no entiende todos los ideales por los que su padre ha vivido y su padre no entiende su poco interés en la pureza de la sangre.

Sabe que esa marca no le dará la gloria eterna, como el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado asegura. Sólo lo convierte en una oveja más del rebaño y en un sirviente dispuesto a matar y morir por un ideal en el que no cree. Ni siquiera le importa. No quiere limpiar el mundo mágico de aquellos indignos para la magia porque nunca le han importado: ni para bien, ni para mal.

Si alguna vez soñó con ser un enmascarado de plata, su sueño se ha convertido en pesadilla.

Alza la varita. No conoce el nombre de la chica que lo mira, llorosa, pero tampoco quiere conocerlo. No quiere saber el nombre de sus víctimas y mucho menos ponerles cara. Porque entonces hará lo mismo que Draco Malfoy y acabará vomitando en el baño, con todos los gritos arrancados a punta de maldiciones imperdonables clavados en sus oídos.

Sólo quiere acabar con eso y, cuanto antes, mejor. Tarde o temprano, será libre, se dice. Theodore Nott no será sirviente de nadie. Pero en ese momento, alza la varita, porque no le queda de otra.

―¡ _Crucio_!

Intenta ignorar los gritos, cerrar los ojos. Pero lo que está viendo es un espectáculo que no podrá olvidar en todo el tiempo que le queda de vida.

* * *

 _Todos duermen. Draco Malfoy respira agitado y se revuelve entre las sábanas, pero Pansy, a su lado, le pasa un brazo por el pecho y lo mantiene en la cama. Apenas caben en una cama individual, pero sabes que en realidad aquella es la única manera en que pueden conciliar el sueño y evitar las pesadillas._

 _Theodore Nott duerme como siempre. Nunca puedes decir si sueña algo placentero o si tiene pesadillas. Da igual. Su cara apenas deja traslucir los sentimientos. Nunca sabes cuándo consolarlo, cuando alejarte o cuando no decir nada. Con Theodore Nott, es imposible saber nada._

 _Crabbe y Goyle están más allá. Sabes que por primera vez se sienten importantes, y no quieres romperles la burbuja tan pronto. No sabes que les pasará después, cuanto todo estalle ―porque estallará tarde o temprano―, pero tampoco quieres pensarlo. Los niños regordetes que conociste de once años se han convertido en adolescentes que apenas si reconoces._

 _Daphne Greengrass estará en su recamara, mirando al techo. El único punto débil de Theodore. La única persona que hace flanquear a tu mejor amigo y tampoco puede conciliar el sueño por las noches. Incluso los horrores de Hogwarts son demasiado para alguien como Daphne Greengrass._

 _Y en tu cama, Tracey Davis. Aún tiene las mejillas rojas y los ojos secos, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, duerme. Tú la miras brevemente, preguntándote por qué buscó tu consuelo y no el de alguien más._

 _Después, miras por la única ventana que hay en la recamara y que da al lago. Se ve incluso más oscuro que de costumbre, como el futuro y tu porvenir. Vuelves a voltear a ver los cuerpos dormidos, en las camas. Te preocupas por todos esos idiotas, te dices. Harías cualquier cosa por verlos vivir un día más cada vez, aunque en realidad a nadie le importan allá afuera, en el mundo que está luchando una guerra. Son grises, no tienen bando, hacen lo que sea por sobrevivir._

 _Quizá haya un día lejano en el futuro en el que puedas mirar hacia atrás y alegrarte de estar vivo, entender el sentido de todo aquello que te está pasando y de toda esa guerra. Y si ese día llega, te darás un momento para recordar todas sus caras, sus voces, sus nombres. De todos esos chicos y chicas con los que has compartido clase y casa y todos aquellos por los que, en algún momento, te has preocupado._

 _¿Y por ti, Blaise Zabini? ¿Quién se preocupará por ti?_

* * *

 _"_ _Taking steps is easy_

 _Standing still is hard"_

 _You've got time, Regina Spektor_

* * *

 **Saben que el año maldito de los Carrow me encanta. Y que los Slytherin también. Así que aquí está una historia, quizá demasiado corta, sobre algunos de ellos. Ellos también estuvieron en Hogwarts ese año y me niego a creer que les haya ido «bien». En fin. Esta es la historia.**

 **Como ven, sigue la estructura que me tocó, la forma rondó: ABACADA… (puede segur, pero eso fue lo único que hice). A es siempre la narración en segunda persona de Blaise; B, C y D son los relatos separados de cada uno de los personajes.**

 _Andrea Poulain_

 _a 12 de agosto de 2015_


End file.
